


Maybe Next Time

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shane talks dirty as always, Slight rough play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl knows Shane has an impressively sized cock, and Shane notices how small Daryl's mouth is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> When I made [this gifset](http://reedusgif.tumblr.com/post/136913267545/very-necessary-post), I thought I had to write something. So, yeah.

Not that Daryl hadn't noticed it yet, but still it was quite a sight.

The sound of boots, heavy on the ground, jolted him awake before a voice came from the outside of the tent he and his brother shared. "Dixon, are you up?"

Grunting, Daryl rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes to rub the sleep away. He had been on night watch until relieved at dawn, crashed on his cot and been woken up after what seemed like only a few hours of sleep. Lifting his head up, he looked around and found Merle nowhere in sight. Must be chasing that blonde chick whose name was something like Andrea.

"Hey, you hear me, Dixon?" The voice got his attention again and he finally brought himself to get up. There was no tone of urgency in the man's voice, so Daryl took his time, throwing off the blanket and crawling to the door of the tent.

When he opened the zipper, a man's groin covered by work pants was right in front of his face, blowing away the drowsiness completely. He could make out an outline of a hefty sized cock through the garment without looking closely, had seen it at a distance before, and really, it was quite something.

Immediately he sprang back to get distance between him and the man standing at the entrance of his tent, snapping with Dixon's infamous glare. "The fuck you doin' here, man."

"Don't be so skittish. Called you twice from outside." Shane, the leader of the group in the quarry, gave him that smug grin Daryl wanted to slap off his face. He had since the first day they had met.

The ex-deputy cocked his head, hands on his hips. "Can I borrow your lighter?"

Daryl's brows knitted in a frown at that, not because he was unwilling to let the other man use his lighter but because he was wondering why he knew he had one. The question must have shown on his face; Shane shrugged lightly, answering before Daryl asked. "I saw you smokin' at the lake's edge."

He remembered he'd sat there after washing his clothes, held his knees and blown a stream of smoke towards the sky, relishing a quiet and peaceful time alone a few days ago. Didn't know the other man had been there, though. The fact that Shane had been watching him and he hadn't noticed at all made Daryl feel uncomfortable.

Trying to shake the feeling off, he reached out for his backpack to fish out his lighter. As he turned around to Shane and handed it over, Daryl kept his gaze downcast, preventing his eyes from returning to the part of the man's body he'd faced earlier.

"Thanks." Shane's voice sounded softer, and the hunter couldn't help but steal a glance at him, finding those brown eyes locked on his face, a small smile tugging at those lips. It reminded Daryl of the way the other man smiled at the boy, Carl. Merle had said the kid was not Shane's, but it didn't matter because it was clear to everyone that the man loved the boy and would do anything to protect him. Besides, Daryl knew it wasn't his business. He had seen the ex-deputy and the brunette woman in the woods, bodies tangled and rocked together, but no, it wasn't his damn business. Not at all.

* * *

The corridor was cold, impersonal. Shane himself didn't know what he was looking for, or where he was going, but kept roaming around in the CDC building. His head was fuzzy from the alcohol he had guzzled down in a shower, body so warm it felt like it was burning.

Seeing Rick and Lori happy and cheerful together during the feast had stuck in his throat. He had been riled up and annoyed, feeling like the odd man out if he was being honest, and what he needed right now was a distraction. Anything or anyone.

When Shane put his hand on the wall to steady his swaying body, it turned out to be a door, swinging open, making him off-balance and almost fall over. He cursed aloud, taking a moment to regain his posture. Now he was in a room dimly lit by a bed head light, and could see someone stretching out on the couch, one arm hanging down toward the floor lazily. Even the feeble light brought out the thick muscle of that arm, which would make anybody's mouth water. The body on the couch looked oddly lithe, feline like a panther lying on a tree branch.

"What you doin' here?" Striding forward, Shane stood beside the couch, his curious gaze fixed down on the man. The blue eyes slowly slid up and met Shane's, tongue licking those slightly wet lips before the hunter opened his mouth. "What _you_ doin' here. I claimed this room. Go look for another one."

Shane let out a laugh, which sounded raspy from the alcohol or something else, he didn't know. "I'm not lookin' for a place to sleep."

He saw Daryl's eyes glistening, studying him quietly. The younger Dixon had a smart mouth, just like his older brother, but was a man of few words, always observing things in silence. To his own surprise, Shane had come to learn that the hunter was quite smart, well skilled in survival, and intriguing in a way Shane couldn't put his finger on. The man was like a closed book, and Shane kind of wanted to explore.

He then noticed a bottle of liquor in Daryl's hand; he watched as the hunter lowered his gaze, moving the mouth of the bottle to his lips before taking a swig. Maybe it was the way his throat bobbed. Maybe it was the way his lips were pursed and shining around the bottle's rim, the way his tongue swirled and wiped away an escaped drop of liquor, or the way his eyes flickered up to him, something twinkling in them. Maybe it was the combination of everything. Whatever the reason, Shane felt a flutter of excitement rush through him, even getting aroused.

In the dim light, he couldn't tell if Daryl was as drunk as him; he looked relaxed, though. Off guard, for the first time since he'd first seen him emerge from the woods into the quarry, following his brother. His entire body had been coiled and tense, ready to attack or defend, face hard, snarling and hissing like a wet cat. Now all the tension was gone, Daryl's body and face were slack, and he looked much younger.

Without saying a word, without avoiding his stare, the hunter took another swig, lips wet, tongue licking. Shane's eyes were drawn to that mouth; he'd noticed how small it was, been watching how the younger Dixon had chewed on a piece of squirrel meat, licking each of his digits, sucking and nipping. Had been watching him inhale smoke from a cigarette, his cheeks hollow sinfully. It would be a lie if Shane said he hadn't imagined how good it would feel to have those lips sealed tight around his cock and that tongue trace every inch of his shaft. How good fucking that mouth would feel.

"Hey, don't drink too much," Shane closed the space, leaning over, one hand on the back of the couch, face close to Daryl's. "There's another thing you could take into your mouth."

The hunter's brows were raised a little, then blue eyes squinted, staring up at him. "Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

"You do, Dixon." Shane's voice dropped lower to a whisper, body inching closer to the other's. There was no hint of anger or hatred in the hunter's look as he tilted his head back slightly, baring his neck, mouth parted. "What gave you the idea I'd want it?"

A wide, triumph smirk formed on the ex-deputy's face. "Cause you've been eyeing me. I haven't missed the way you looked at my dick."

Daryl snorted, placing the bottle on the floor before grabbing the waistband of the other's pants and pulling him even closer, eyes challenging. This close, Shane could see that Daryl's cheeks and neck were flushed red, his blue orbs clouded by alcohol and hunger. Probably he was more intoxicated than Shane had thought. Bolder, too, enough to rip his pants open, shoving them down and freeing his already half hard cock without hesitation.

The cool air hit his naked skin and Shane hissed, hearing the hunter hum softly. Then a calloused hand took his cock, giving a tentative squeeze before Daryl began running his fingers up and down his shaft. Letting out a low groan, Shane put his hand on the back of the other's neck, fingers in the short hair. It was softer than it looked, and Shane couldn't help but think about how it would feel when it got longer.

Daryl kept moving his hand while propping himself up on one elbow, rubbing the other's erection and watching it grow and thicken. It seemed like he was mesmerized by it and Shane's chest swelled with pride, but it was not enough, not when what he wanted was right in front of him. He leaned forward, shoving his cock into the hunter's fist, the tip inches away from those lips. "C'mon, I want your mouth. Wanna see and feel your pretty mouth on my cock."

Daryl's gaze didn't leave the head of his erection as his face turned deeper red, tongue darting out to lick his lips quickly. It was endearing, and seductive, making Shane smirk. He pressed his hips forward, letting the wet tip of his cock slide up from Daryl's jaw to nudge his tight sealed lips, begging them to open.

Daryl's hand around the base of his cock loosened as he glanced up at Shane, and god, nothing was more erotic than the sight of him parting his lips and placing them over the tip of his cock with his eyes fixed on Shane's. He sucked hard on the head, swirling his tongue around the crown, which elicit a deep groan from the ex-deputy. He should have let him do this as soon as he'd found the hunter watching him, especially his crotch. 

His hand fisted in his hair as Daryl pushed down to take more of his cock, sucking deeply and slowly, his mouth hot and wet and tight, his cheeks hollowing out around him. He ran his tongue back and forth, then took the entire length back into his mouth until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Pleasure shot through Shane and he couldn't help but thrust into that mouth as he pulled the hunter's head closer, making him moan around his shaft, those blue eyes shut tight, tears squeezing from the corners.

At one point Shane noticed the other man was bucking his hips, rubbing his hard on against Shane's leg through their jeans. Getting turned on by the fact Daryl was enjoying this as much as he was, the ex-deputy held his head with both hands to pound his cock repeatedly into his hot, tight throat, seeing his thick shaft slide in and out of his mouth, feeling those lips stretching around him, his stubbly chin grazing his balls. He heard the hunter make small noises that went straight to his cock, clearly enjoying Shane's forceful movements. They both couldn't stop now, picking up their speed, Daryl bobbing his head and rocking his hips, Shane tightening his grip and ramming his cock deep into his mouth. 

Neither of them was sure which came first; groans and moans and wet noises filled the room as Shane's cock erupted huge jets of cum in the hunter's mouth, Daryl's whole body going rigid, throat tight, white liquid drooling from the corners of his mouth. After pulling back, the hunter coughed loudly and took in a gasping breath, wiping a drop of cum from his lips. A slight shiver ran down Shane's spine at the sight as he tucked his softening cock back into his pants.

Before a silence settled in, Shane sent the hunter a playful smile as he perched on the armrest of the couch. "That was fuckin' good, Daryl."

He bent down, about to kiss him on the lips when Daryl flinched away, his body pressed against the back of the couch, wide eyes looking gingerly at him as if he had no clue what Shane was going to do to him. Blinking in surprise, the ex-deputy stared back at him as he sat up. A moment of awkwardness hung in the air between them until Daryl averted his eyes, mumbling. "Sorry."

Running his hand through his hair, Shane watched as the other man fiddled with the hem of his shirt. An obvious look of concern crossed his face and Daryl didn't miss it, suddenly tensed up and pissed off, growling with a withering glare. "We're done, ain't we? Now go away, I wanna sleep."

With that, the hunter turned away, shifting on the couch to find a comfortable sleeping position, face buried in the crook of his arm. An audible sigh escaped Shane's lips as he stood up. "In case you don't notice, the bed is right there."

"I know. Leave me be."

Knowing the conversation was over, Shane shrugged and walked toward the door. As closing it behind him, he darted a glance inside the room, seeing Daryl lying on the couch with his back toward him, not looking very comfortable, though he seemed to have fallen asleep already. Shane could see the muscles move under the shirt he wore in a way that made him want to touch the hidden skin beneath. Maybe next time, he thought. Thing was, he somehow knew this wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
